snape vs potter
by salazar100
Summary: no se me ocurrió mejor titulo , estoy abierto a sugerencias y aquí no murieron jame y lily al igual que otro pero luego los mataré yo ... el murciélago de snape tiene una hija , ¿que paso con la madre? ¿que la une a voldemort? , que oculta snape con respecto a hermione , slytherin vs griffyndor ,
1. chapter 1

**(algunos personajes no estan muertos y pienso cambiar algunas cosas , conste , estan avisados) potter vs snape...** Aaáhhh - los gritos retumbaban en la habitación , era medianoche en el hospital al norte de Francia , los médicos hacían todo lo posible por salvar dos vidas , las enfermeras entraban y salían constantemente de la habitación pero no tenia caso la mujer que estaba postrada sobre la camilla estaba pálida por la falta de sangre y débil por el esfuerzo , aun no nacía la criatura …

Era una tortura a los ojos de severus , veía todo eso sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a aquella mujer , veía como poco a poco la vida se consumía como una vela que al soplido del viento apagaría esa diminuta llama de esperanza , la mujer le vio directo a los ojos sonriendo de manera cálida para luego gritar como si fuera hechizada por un crucio seguido de un fuerte llanto infantil

Ya había nacido , justo el 19 de septiembre , se apreciaba ver una diminuta bolita rosada que sostenía una enfermera antes de dársela a los brazos , estaba sana ...al contrario de la madre que miraba todo lejano , su vista cada vez mas se cerraba sumergiéndose en la oscuridad ,

Severus...amala como me amaste a mi…- hablo casi como un murmullo

Mirzam ...no cierre los ojos mujer , mira aquí esta tu sol , tu niña ..- el tono de desesperación no paso desapercibido a todos los presentes , las lágrimas se empezaban a comular en el rostro de snape - ni siquieras le has cantado ...no le has demostrado tu mundo...no veras lo.grande que sera...mirzam por favor n..no puedes ...ten carga la…

Con todo sus fuerzas mirzam abrió los ojos , miro a las dos figuras con devoción pero era una lastima que no presenciará los sueños de ellos.. La vida era injusta pero aun así era hermosa , lentamente toco el rostro de la niña como detallando la imaginando como seria de grande , sin duda una belleza con esos rulos cafés dorados , parecía un ángel ..

Hermione ...hermione ….- fue lo ultimo que dijo mirzam antes de caer en un sueño profundo

Mirzam …

Mirzam…

MIRZAM

Papa despierta en un sueño - dijo una voz moviendo constantemente antes de despertar agitadamente , severus vio a su alrededor y vio a la quien le había despertado , era una niña de unos diez años aun en pijama que le miraba preocupada - ¿estas bien ?

EH..si ..si , ¿te desperté? Lo siento fue una pesadilla …- le removió con cariño los cabellos cafés , había sido difícil criar a una niña recién nacida pero valió la pena con tal de ver esa sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro , tenia los mismas facciones que su difunta madre , en especial ese par de ojos dorados que brillaban con tanta vida - hay que prepararnos para visitar a tía cissy y tío lucius , ¿no?

Bien - dijo con entusiasmos saliendo apresurada de la habitación , severus grito un no corrar pero fue completamente ignorado , sin duda los años no pasan de envalde …

Unos minutos después salió de su cuarto completamente aseado , listo con su usual ropa negra , allá en la pequeña sala estaba hermione parada con un pantalón corto, zapatos, mayas y camisa negra , unos tirantes y un moño rojo , su vestimenta era casi igual aunque todo era negro , sin duda narcissa le regañaría otra vez…

Salieron afuera , el castillo de hogwarts se veía a todos apurados ya que era el ultimo día del año estaban ansiosos por regresar a sus casa , saldrían de vacaciones todos esos ineptos a perspectiva de snape para su mal gusto , su mirada cambio a una mas dura e intimidante , a su lado caminaba su pequeña quimera , era un apodo de cariño que le había puesto a hermione cuando estaban con publico pero solos le decía mione , solo los mas cercanos le decían mione

Los alumnos al sentir la presencia de su queridísimo profesor de pociones y su quimera (solo me imaginó a un león y una serpiente fusionados )se hicieron a un lado dejandolos pasar entre medio de tanto revuelo , sin ningún contratiempo lograron llegar al despacho del director para usar la red floor y en seguida llegaron a malfoy manor en donde les esperaba narcissa de brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada viendo a los recién llegados , negó con la cabeza viendo como mione salia corriendo donde su amigo draco , no sin antes saludar correctamente a su tía cissy

Por merlín severus , viste como esta hermione , es una niña , una damita y la vistes como...como varón - reprendió indignada cuando estuvieron solo , el por su parte rodó los ojos , siempre la misma cantaleta , caminaron los dos salvo que uno ignoraba al otro

Narcissa , te recuerdo que fue draco y tu esposo quienes vistieron y cortaron el pelo como varón , yo la vestía con vestidos que le dabas - se pararon en un salón que dejaba ver perfectamente el jardín en donde jugaban draco y hermione antes de entrar al salón tomando los pastelillos y esconderse por los sillones , vio que la black le mandaba una mirada llena de odio ignorando a los dos pequeños

Severus , que gusto verte - dijo lucios entrando , buscó con la mirada a los niños extrañado por la paz que estaba , snape hizo una seña al sofá. Y efectivamente solo se veía el zapato y las dos cabelleras - mione y draco , ¿que están haciendo?

Rápidamente se asomaron los dos tragando lo que tenían en la boca , diciendo nada tío/padre , encarnó la ceja pero no dijo nada total eran niños , luego miro a su esposa e amigo que estaba tan enfrascado en una discusión con respecto a mione , seguramente era por lo que vestía , admitía que fue su culpa principalmente junto con draco , el por que un día ella se ensucio y mando a los elfos que le pusiera ropa de su hijo , y draco por que decidieron jugar a no se que y le corto el cabellos hasta debajo de las oreja y hasta la actualidad aun tenia ese corte ,

Le hizo una seña lucius para que se acercaran esos dos , salieron silenciosamente del salón dejando a severus con su mujer a que le regañara , sentía pena por su amigo pero quería disfrutar a su hijo y sobrina estos días que estaba libre de tanto trabajo antes de que su carta a hogwarts llegara , se adelantarian , habian planeado ir al callejon diagon a comer en un lujoso restaurante celebrando el jugoso contrato que realizo ganando millones de galeones aumentando su riqueza y la de snape

 **por cierto eso me recuerda que me preguntaron en mi otra historis del porque escribo tan poquito y es que me da pereza o no tengo casi tiempo para seguir , al igual que nadie me a explicado las clasificaciones , ya enserio expliquemen no quiero saber que esta mal clasificado mis historias , y los personajes no son mios**


	2. aceptas

Lucius y los niños estaban comiendo cuando llegaron narcissa y severus , la cena transcurrió en paz ya que narcissa dejaría el tema de hermione para la otra , en cambio severus y lucius rogaban por que dejara eso en son de paz , los niños de lo lindo se lo pasaron probando deliciosos manjares pero como todo llego la hora de la despedida , la familia malfoy tenia otros asuntos mientras que los snape regresarán al callejón diagon a comprar ingredientes para las pociones y alguna que otra cosa a mione

Padre podemos parar a la tienda de dulces primero - mas que una opción sonó como petición sin duda lo malfoy se pegaba , al fin de cuentas accedió al pequeño capricho de mione , maldición la tienda estaba llena de mocosos , recuerda severus todo por mione , dejo que la susodicha vagara entre los estantes de dulces mientras que el se quedaba en el marco de la puerta esperando

Mione solo agarro ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz , estaba seriamente pensando en otro dulce pero no se dio cuenta que también estaba otro niño igual que ella y por ende chocaron , el niño tenia anteojos , cabello indomable y unos enormes ojos verdes , se miraron entre ellos analizando mutuamente

Perdón por chocar no estaba prestando atención - hablo el niño primero - me llamo harry evans

-Mucho gusto , yo soy hermione snape

Por su parte snape estaba contando hasta mil , no toleraba los gritos de esos mocoso gracias a merlín su hija era mas tranquila aunque le faltaba que llegara la dichosa pubertad , estaba tan métido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una mujer le miraba fijamente sin apartarle la mirada , cogió valor para acercarse a el

-Severus …- rápido dejo de divagar en su mente para ver quien era quien le hablaba. , no esperaba verla , por lo menos no a ella , ¿que hacia lily allí? ¿Por que estaba tan delgada? ¿Que le pasaría?

Lily.. Que gusto verte - siseo , sabia que no debía hablarle hací pero…

-¿como has estado?- ignoro la forma en que lo dijo

Mejor que tu por lo visto…

Si ..no he tenido buenos años…- se encogió de hombros , snape le miraba fijo con la ceja alzada …

De pronto aparecieron hermione y harry charlando pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a sus respectivos padres

Mama puede hermione venir a comer? - pregunto esperanzado harry , lily pensaba decirle una escusa pero severus contestó con una afirmativa

La casa de lily o mejor dicho un pequeño departamento en el callejón estaba cercas , apenas tenia lo necesario aunque había que hacer algunas remodelaciones , harry cuando llego a casa jalo a hermione a su cuarto a jugar , en la pequeña sala solo quedaron los adultos pero lily fue a la minúscula cocina a preparar la cena ante la mirada de severus

¿Que paso ?- dijo sin rodeos snape al ver la lamentable situación de su ex amiga , le recordaba a el cuando era niño , a esa infancia de mierda - y quiero la verdad lily evans

Se quedo callada un lapso considerable de tiempo , luego pequeños sollozos se escucho

-me engaño contento , nos casamos pero al poco tiempo apareció una mujer exigiendo que se hiciera cargo de un hijo suyo ...no se desde cuando eran amantes ellos ...pero… ya no le importaba , se le hizo fácil irse con ella y..y luego supe de mi embarazo y a el le valió un galeón ...nos divorciamos …- las lágrimas surcaban su rostro , el se acerco con paso lento para rodearla con un abrazo que acepto gustosa - harry ni siquiera lo conoce , mas bien a el no le interesa harry …

Ya..ya...shhh llora - tranquilizo , a pesar de todo era su amiga.. La mujer que amaba aunque no fuera reciproco , en eso apareció un vociferador que grito cuánto debía de alquileres atrasados y que en dos días le desalojar el lugar , provocó que llorara mas , una idea se formo en su cabeza - lily .. Te propongo un trato que nos beneficia a los dos

Se alejo ella del pecho de el para verle , fruncio las cejas

-Es un contrato , yo pago todas tus deudas , les doy una buena vida a ti y tu hijo , pero a cambio tu harás lo que te diga pero descuida no es algo complicado entenderás que esto te beneficia mas a ti que a mi..

¿Que clase de contrato?

Matrimonio - contestó el , estaba ella perpleja - tienes cinco segundos para decidir ..1..2..3..4.

Si- dijo saliendo del shock , lo dijo pensando en harry mas que en ella , sabia que severus no seria tan malo con ella además ya no tenia nada mas que perder

Bien...hermione , harry vengan - dijo lo suficiente audible , en menos de un santiamén estaban ellos allí , los acerco a todos ellos a el para desaparecer y reaparecer en la prince manor - tonny

Dígame amo severus - apareció un elfo inclinándose

Preparara el baño para la señora y el muchacho , visteles adecuado que en breves comeremos en el comedor principal - ordeno y enseguida el elfo capto cada una de las ordenes llevándose a lily y harry

¿Que sucede papa?-

Mione , en la cena te diré de acuerdo mi quimera - recibió un asentimiento de cabeza , por suerte no preguntó mas así que se dirigieron al comedor para luego tener la presencia de harry seguido de lily , ambos vestían bien , harry llevaba una de los tantos trajes de hermione y lily usaba un vestido verde de seda estilo griego - harry , lily nos acompañan - hizo un ademán con la mano , ya con todos en el comedor - bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos quiero decirles que yo y lily nos casaremos , así que hermione saluda a tu nuevo hermano e madre

es cierto mama - cuestiono harry feliz y algo preocupado , feliz por que por fin tendria una familia y preocupado por lo serio que era el padre de hermione

si , harrry y espero que te comportes - contesto lily carisiando el cabello del niño - se bueno con tu hermana

-si

y ¿tu hermione tienes algo que decir?- volteo a verle esperando respuesta

eeh.. felicidades ? ,y espero que nos llevemos bien -mirando de reojo a snape , suspiro alivida al ver que estaba complacido con la respuesta , sin mas comieron en silencio los manjares de los elfos

 **me parecio injusto que severus nunca haya tenido a lily considerando el gran amor que le profesaba , y siempre odie a james pero esta vivo pero como dije cambiare las cosas y cometere alguno que otro asesinato**


End file.
